dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
War Fan
The War Fan(軍配団扇, Gunbai Uchiwa, Literally meaning: army arrangement fan) is the main weapon of the stray devil Annabelle Hellsing, originally owned by the Leader of the Hanzo Village Haruka during the events of Volume 11 of Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. Said to be the symbol of Haruka's authority over the Ninja Village of the Hot Springs and the ultimate ninja shield, it was stolen by her daughter Annabelle to be used as a weapon during the Vampire/Devil Peace conference Invasion arc. Summary Said to be the carved by Sasuke Sarutobi himself and cursed with a powerful type of Ninja Art, the war fan is a gigantic ninja equipment used by leaders of Ninja Villages in order to control their armies as well as weapons capable of decimating large groups of ninjas in seconds. For ages, it had several owners, all powerful shinobis, and either by force, treason, robbery or other means, it'd always change hands in a few months of years. One day, however, Haruka, deemed as a kind of shinobi that is born once every millenia, soon took control of the said war fan, and kept it for herself for so long it end up in her official possession, becoming also the symbol of her place as the Kaguya and leader of the Ninja Village of the hot springs. During some time between volumes 9 and 10, however, Haruka let herself be stolen by Annabelle, who took over the war fan for her assassination plan during the Vampire/Devil Peace conference. Appearance The War Fan has the shape of an oversized Gunbai, around Annabelle's height, of golden ulfolding body and sharp black ends, six tomoe-like drawings on the far end of it and a holding covered in bandages for better manipulation, by the far end a black rope that usually wraps around the user's arm during combat. Abilities The War Fan is an extremely powerful weapon that is said to be the sign of a true ninja leader due to its powers and symbolism as a mark of leadership. Also known as a powerful shield, it has the ability to block any form of physical, magical or mental attack and even reflect it with twice as much strength, being also able to absorb shocks to protect the user, as seen when it shielded Annabelle against Liu Bei's blows and even broke her arms as a result of a reflected attack without making the former move even by an inch. Another ability as a fan allows the user to blow powerful gusts of wind that can discompose entire armies in a single blow, as well as destroy houses and other small places with it, known as Wind God(風神; Fūjin). However, for being a physical attack, it puts a great toll the user's body, as Annabelle stated that it also dislocated her arm completely as it's cable wraps around her arm. Trivia * Images based on Madara's Gunbai from the Naruto series. * So far, this is the only non-sacred gear weapon that is not a cutting one in Berolina's peerage. Navigation